Pasiones prohibidas
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: Que bella es la tentación. Para él, su tentación apareció a medianoche, en forma de dos esferas magníficas y atrayentes, tal cual bellas espinelas, de un rojo pasional casi endemoniado. SetoxYami


**Pasiones prohibidas**

Gruñó con molestia, intentando aclarar las cosas a su alrededor. Su muy conocida mansión ahora le resultaba a su mente ser un simple laberinto gris, que era apenas visible al ser tocado por el claro de luna que se filtraba por las grandes cortinas al lado derecho y lejano de las escaleras.

Subía a duras penas los infinitos escalones. Se tembaleaba a veces, su mente nublándose con frecuencia. De su boca irradiaba un fuerte olor a alcohol, el cual era un visible causante de su estado. No que le importara. No era la primera vez que llegaba borracho a su hogar.

Hogar... No, esa no era la palabra que describía el lugar en el que se encontraba. Era una casa, grande, tal vez algo solitaria, pero igual, eran solo paredes. Muros que lo único que hacían eran cubrir del mundo exterior a quienes estuvieran dentro.

En un hogar, había un espíritu, un alma. Él, en cambio, no tenía alma. Solo era un cascarón vacío. La lógica ocupaba su mente y pensamientos. Su corazón había desaparecido años atrás. Si es que alguna vez lo había tenido.

No le daba vergüenza llegar en ese estado a su mansión. Ya no tenía que dar el ejemplo. Su hermano, Mokuba, se había ido al extranjero a continuar con sus estudios. Así, que en palabras simples, no le debía responsabilidades a nadie. Solo a él mismo. Y, viéndose así, notaba a sola vista que ni siquiera con sí mismo tenía obligaciones.

Lo único que hacía, era trabajar, emborracharse y dormir. Aunque algunas veces no hacía esto último.

Y esa era su vida. La famosa y codiciada vida de Seto Kaiba.

Rió con burla. ¿Codiciada? No lo creía. Su vida era un simple desecho. Una vida vivida en un desierto sin oasis. Eso, era todo. El agua se le había terminado tiempo atrás. Había muerto. Ahora, lo único que quedaba, era un cuerpo, sin emociones, sin sentimientos. Sin nada que dar.

Se detuvo de pronto, pronunciando maldiciones a los aires. Un fuerte mareo lo dejó parado en su lugar, molestándolo sin piedad por varios segundos.

Curioso era que a pesar de esos malestares, siguiera con la maldita necedad de embriagarse. De tomar sin medida. Si seguía así, pronto estaba seguro que moriría en un accidente de tránsito. Vaya irresponsabilidad la suya, manejar bajo estado de ebriedad. Pero la verdad, le valía muy poco.

-Todos se pueden ir a la mierda- susurró. Esa era su visión del mundo, y de las personas en general. No era su asunto lo que pasara con ellas, no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Por fin, para alivio temporal de su mente drogada, la enorme puerta de su lujosa habitación saltó a su borrosa vista. Se acercó, como cualquier ser en su estado, tambaleándose.

Con dificultad, puesto que la oscuridad de la noche le quitaba aún más su visión, abrió la puerta. Todo estaba en silencio, como todos los días. Ya estaba muy acostumbrado a ese cementerio que era su casa. Habían muertos por doquier, los cuales parecían salir de sus tumbas, haciendo la mansión aún más tétrica. Muertos, claro, el silencio, la soledad, amargura, y todos esos sentimientos de una mente atormentada.

Intentó encender la luz, aplaudiendo con torpeza. Por supuesto que en ese lugar las cosas eran simples.

Aunque ahora, se complicaron. La luz no encendió.

La queja del CEO salió en un gruñido.

-¿Tan estúpido estoy que ni siquiera recuerdo como demonios aplaudir?- se preguntó a sí mismo de muy mala gana. Claro, que aún no percibía que en realidad no estaba solo.

-Tranquilo, dragón, no eres tú. Yo me encargué de esas molestas luces- Alzó la mirada. No sintió nervios ni mucho menos tuvo el pensamiento de llamar a los de seguridad. Su mente embriagada no le dejaba siquiera pensar correctamente.

Pudo entonces distinguir una figura cerca de ahí. Parecía ser un cuerpo. Su silueta brillaba pálidamente bajo la luz de la luna, que en ese momento entraba por el balcón tras el ser. Las oleadas del viento de medianoche movían ingenuamente los cabellos en picos de quien fuera que estuviera ahí.

Y ahí, entre la oscuridad, cubiertos de la claridad de la luna, brillaban tal cual ojos de felino dos esferas tan magníficas y atrayentes como las espinelas mismas. Era un rojo fuerte, casi endemoniado. Parecían llamas encendidas.

Luego, ante sus ojos la persona sonrió. No supo qué había ocasionado esa nueva facción, si alegría, sarcasmo, o tal vez, en última instancia... predecible burla. Lo único que analizó su mente drogada, eran los visibles dientes blancos que se asomaban. Después de esa sonrisa, la persona misteriosa, o bueno, ya no tan misteriosa, rió.

-Vaya estado en el que te encuentras, mi bello sacerdote- habló, su voz varonil llenando el lúgubre silencio, que parecía ahogar la habitación entera.

**III**

_Caminaba por los lujosos pasillos decorados de oro puro y bellas imágenes. Su paso era seguro, como el del león al asechar su presa. Su presencia no daba importancia a las personas a su alrededor, las cuales, al verlo acercarse, se inclinaban con reverencia. A su opinión, se veían muy estúpidos así. Pero bueno, al menos le mostraban algo de respeto a su gobernante._

_Se acercó al fin a lo que parecía ser un pasillo sin salida. No para él, claro, puesto que se dirigía hacia la enorme puerta de oro que cortaba cruelmente el fino pasillo de piedra pulida._

_Puso sus manos sobre la puerta, y de un solo empujón la abrió. Los collares que caían en libertad por sobre su pecho hicieron un ruido que rápidamente se juntó al de la puerta. _

_Entró al fin, erguiéndose nuevamente después de tomar una posición algo inclinada para abrir aquella entrada a la habitación que ahora tenía en frente._

_Igual que todo en ese palacio, el lugar estaba exquisitamente decorado. Cada detalle, cada inscripción en la pared, cada mueble, le daba un toque especial a tan magnífica estancia._

_Pero eso, sin embargo, no fue notado por el gobernante, quien solo centró sus ojos vigilantes y alertas en un figura, o mejor dicho, en una persona. Ésta se levantó al mirar al joven._

_-Mi Faraón- pronunció, su voz grave inundando el lugar. El aludido miró los ojos del que había hablado. Esos ojos que fácilmente podrían ser confundidos con un par de exóticos zafiros._

_-Seth- habló al fin. Miró luego las ropas del otro. Como siempre, lucía resignado el típico atuendo de sacerdote. Sin embargo, sus cabellos castaños no eran refugiados por ningún artefacto. Algo bueno, puesto que a su parecer, el ojiazul se veía mejor así._

_Pero, no había venido para admirar el atuendo de Seth. Claro que no. Tenía un asunto que resolver._

_Así que, después de cerrar las puertas, llevó su mano de oro, que en realidad lucía como tal por tener tantos brazaletes, hasta sus ropas. Y ahí, frente a la mirada atónita del castaño, sacó una pequeña daga._

_Alzó la mirada, sus ojos delineados por khol semejando los de un jaguar. Sin pronunciar frase alguna, se acercó, de nuevo usando ese paso de león, solo que ésta vez, ese león tenía una presa. _

_El sacerdote no se movió. No mostró emoción alguna. No entendía las acciones de su rey, pero no iba a ir en contra de ellas._

_-Has cometido un pecado imperdonable, sacerdote- le dijo, su voz tornándose seria, inquebrantable. Seth sin embargo, siguió sin mostrar reacción._

_-¿Y cuál sería esa falta, mi Faraón?- preguntó. Solo un pecado había cometido, lo sabía bien. Pero cómo el rey lo había descubierto, no tenía idea._

_El soberano se detuvo entonces, quedando a una corta distancia del ojiazul. Lo miró, notando la tranquilidad en los ojos del castaño. Al parecer, su sacerdote no temía a la muerte. Pero, en este caso, el castigo por ese pecado, era precisamente esa. La fría y sorpresiva muerte._

_-En tu juramento como sacerdote le prometiste a los dioses nunca gozar de mujer ni hombre. Ahora dime, has roto esa parte del juramento?- preguntó. Era bastante obvio que su objetivo era darle oportunidad al ojiazul de confesar. Pero éste nuevamente se mostró firme._

_-Si pudiera ser un poco más específico, su Majestad, entonces podría contestarle con la verdad- habló al fin quien estaba siendo acusado. El Faraón sonrió. Solo Seth se atrevía a hablarle así, con ese tono de reto. Pero, no le molestaba. En realidad, les fascinaba._

_Antes de hablar, se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda al ojiazul y mirando la puerta del lugar a los lejos._

_-Horus es intocable. Sin embargo, has puesto tus ojos en él. ¿O me equivoco, Seth?- interrogó. Se volteó nuevamente. Y antes de seguir quitó un estorboso mechón rubio de su rostro, llevándolo sin conflictos detrás de su oreja, y revelando en ese acto, el largo arete de oro que colgaba de ella. -Has puesto tus ojos... en mí- le dijo, mirándolo con detenimiento. Sonrió de pronto, al ver que el castaño movía al fin la mirada. Y luego, tan esperada respuesta escapó de aquellos labios._

_-Es verdad, Majestad. Mis ojos lo miran día a día con algo más que simple admiración- admitió al fin. El Faraón sonrió. El serio sacerdote, siempre culto y centrado, había cometido uno de los peores crímenes. Un sacerdote y un Faraón, qué peor sacrilegio que ese?_

_-Y me imagino que conoces cuál es el castigo por tu grave falta- comentó._

_-Sí, mi Faraón. Es la muerte- afirmó el ojiazul. El rey asintió._

_-Veo que conoces muy bien nuestras leyes- habló. Se acercó aún más entonces, y sin decir palabra, alzó su mano en la cual estaba la daga, y la llevó hasta el cuello del castaño. El frío metal tocó la suave piel. -Sin embargo, te daré una última oportunidad. Arrepiéntete de esos sentimientos- Hizo entonces una pausa, mirando al ojiazul, el cual mantenía la vista alejada de la situación. -Y ahora dime, qué soy para ti?- preguntó. Esperaba que el castaño le dijera que un buen gobernante, el hijo de los dioses, o cosas como esas, que en un segundo delataran su arrepentimiento._

_Sin embargo, después de unos segundos, el sacerdote habló con seguridad._

_-No voy a negar la verdad, pues no pienso vivir con la mentira. Eres y siempre serás mi único dios- habló. Y eso lo decidió; no iba a arrepentirse._

_El Faraón sonrió. Al contrario de lo que había pensado y esperado el castaño, el rey pareció satisfecho con su respuesta, a pesar de haber sido una muy clara blasfemia en contra de los dioses._

_El soberano retiró la daga del cuello del ojiazul, y terminó dándosela en la mano. El sacerdote la tomó, sintiendo confusión pero sin mostrarlo._

_-Esa, mi bello sacerdote, es la respuesta que quería escuchar- susurró. Y sin decir nada más, y tan solo en un segundo, empujó con su cuerpo al sacerdote hacia la pared, y lo besó con fiera pasión._

**III**

El ojiazul rodó los ojos. No podía ser. Solo una persona insistía con eso de 'sacerdote'. Y ahora que lo observaba con detenimiento, solo una vez había visto tales ojos infernales. Ese no era Yugi, claro que no. Era el cadáver que había visto ser revivido en un sarcófago. Por más extraño que sonara, aún para él mismo.

Había estado presente cuando la vieja loca de Ishizu había 'traído' a su 'faraón' a la vida 'nuevamente'. Que montón de mentiras inservibles. Sí, había visto la muy... particular escena. Una momia que se regeneró en cuestión de segundos. Aunque, había decidido que todo había sido un truco barato. Las momias simplemente no se regeneran y salen caminando como personas normales. Esas escenas eran trabajo de Hollywood, nada más.

Pero en sus pensamientos, la 'milagrosa' resurrección de Yami no le interesaba en ese momento.

Yami, porque, según lo que sabía, así lo llamaba Yugi.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó con rabia. ¿Comó había llegado ese molesto joven a su habitación? No quería lidiar en ese momento con sermones sobre el pasado. Y es que siempre que se encontraba con ese joven, era la misma patética historia.

-Te lo explicaré, si te acercas- habló la figura, aún sin salir de la oscuridad, y dejándose iluminar apenas un poco por la luz de la luna.

-¿Para qué? Para que me lances desde el balcón?- preguntó con desconfianza. Lo único que quería, era dormir. ¿Y ahora ese 'faraón' pensaba que simplemente podría terminar con eso? Un suspiro inundó la habitación.

-Kaiba, entiendo que estés... borracho. Pero el que actúes como un niño berrinchoso no te queda nada bien- habló entonces el ex soberano.

-Y el hecho de que invadas mi privacidad y entres a mi habitación y para cerrarla con broche de oro, que desconectes toda la maldita instalación eléctrica de éste estúpido lugar tampoco te queda muy bien... 'momia'- remató el ojiazul, murmurando con burla la última palabra. -Y por cierto, si de verdad eres el GRAN faraón que dices ser, como carajo sabes el funcionamiento de una instalación eléctrica?- preguntó con fastidio. Hoy simplemente no estaba de humor.

Yami rodó los ojos. Ese era Kaiba. Nunca cambiaría al parecer. Pero... eso no importaba, había venido por... otros asuntos. Sonrió. Vaya que si eran asuntos muy importantes. En fin, si Kaiba empezaba con el pie izquierdo, él también lo haría.

-¿Momia, dices?- interrogó. Por ahora, ignoraría lo demás. Después de todo, el ojiazul no le creería si le dijera que había usado magia para desconectar la electricidad. Sonrió nuevamente, al ver con diversión cómo el CEO intentaba caminar hacia la cama, solo para tambalearse y casi caer torpemente al suelo.

Eso en cierta medida le molestaba, aparte de causarle humor. Según recordaba, Seth nunca se había embriagado. Aunque bueno, su sacerdote era muy diferente a Kaiba. Tal vez, demasiado diferente.

Pero ahora, debía obtener su premio, antes de que el ojiazul se desplomara en el suelo. Y si eso pasaba, estaba seguro que el castaño caería ya dormido al piso.

Salió de las sombras entonces, aunque aún permanecía en cierta forma oculto por el cielo nocturno. Pero sabía, que la luna ahora lo dislumbraba enteramente, aunque también disimuladamente.

Se acercó, mirando a Kaiba apoyar su mano a la pared, para no seguir tambaleando. No sabía si agradecer o maldecir que el ojiazul estuviera en ese patético estado. En parte, sería más fácil. Pero por otro lado, tal vez el castaño lo olvidaría fácilmente al día siguiente. Fuera como fuera, ya estaba ahí. No iba a echarse atrás.

-Puedo probarte qué no soy una 'momia', como tú dices- habló de pronto, al estar ya de frente al drogado CEO.

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo- contestó el castaño. Yami rió. Kaiba de verdad no sabía lo que habían significado esas palabras. Alzó su mano, acariciando la mejilla del castaño.

-Perfecto entonces- susurró. Y claro, no perdió segundo alguno para probar al fin esos labios. Un fuerte sabor a alcohol lo recibió, pero fue completamente ignorado. Y para su dicha, parecía que en ese estado, el cuerpo del ojiazul podía más que su mente, puesto que el castaño enredó sus fuertes brazos alrededor de la delgada cintura del ex faraón, quien solo pudo gemir complacido en el beso. Si Kaiba estaba consciente de lo que hacía o no, le importaba muy poco. Aunque, tal vez era algo obvio que el CEO no controlaba sus acciones en ese momento.

Yami entonces se aferró con sus brazos al cuello del más alto. Probó con su lengua todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Los labios del ojiazul, su boca, incluso sus dientes. El sabor a alcohol empezó a molestarlo, pero nuevamente se esforzó por ignorarlo.

Sintió de pronto al castaño tomarlo con más fuerza, profundizando aún más el beso. Sus lenguas se juntaron, batallando decididas, tal cual sus dueños durante un duelo de monstruos.

El ex soberano comenzó a sentir calor en sus mejillas, el cual empezó a bajar lentamente y a cada segundo. Pero pronto, la necesidad de un poco de oxígeno los obligó a separarse. Adiós al mágico momento.

Yami miró entonces al castaño. Casi no reconocía esas facciones ya que estaban escondidas bajo la oscuridad. Demonios, mejor hubiera dejado en paz la electricidad. Ahora lo único que sabía, era que ese olor a alcohol no se iría en tal vez unos miles de años. Así que, mala noticia, tendría que soportarlo. Pero, al menos podría tener un descanso.

Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda al castaño, quien simplemente aflojó en poca medida sus brazos, sin quitarlos de su posición en la cintura del más bajo. A diferencia de lo que Yami pensaba, el CEO no estaba tan 'perdido' como pensaba. De hecho, quería alejarse, pero había algo que lo obligaba a quedarse ahí.

Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba, ese supuesto faraón tal vez le podría servir de algo. Claro, después de todo no tenía nada que perder. Además, el joven había empezado.

Eso definitivamente ya no eran duelos, claro que no. Ahora era una sola cosa, pasión carnal. Porque eso era lo más que llegaría a sentir hacia Yami. Eso lo tenía bien en claro. Además, lo había visto desnudo aquel día en el que lo habían 'resucitado', y podía asegurar que el joven tenía un bello cuerpo. Sonrió con algo de malicia.

-Si quieres ser prostituta, por mí no hay problema- susurró. Y sin decir nada más, desenredó uno de sus brazos, bajándolo y tocando la parte del pantalón del ex soberano que resguardaba cierto punto sensible. De inmediato, el cuerpo del joven se tensó y su dueño dejó escapar un prolongado gemido, al ser acariciado por primera vez en cinco mil años.

**III**

_-¿Sabes qué es lo que me gusta más de todo esto, mi Faraón?- preguntó el sacerdote. El gobernante lo miró, respirando con algo de dificultad. Sentía que su cuerpo entero estallaría en cualquier momento. Apretó las sábanas, sintiendo entre gemidos las crecientes embestidas del castaño dentro de él._

_A su alrededor no había nadie más. Estaban solos, en el lecho del rey, haciendo lo que ya varias veces habían practicado. El soberano estaba con su espalda contra la cama, mientras que su compañero le abría firmemente las piernas, para así penetrarlo con facilidad. Sus cuerpos desnudos solo lucían adornos de oro; collares, aretes y anillos. Y, en el caso del Faraón, el mayor símbolo de su poderío, su corona de oro y jaspe. _

_-Ahh... mmm... ¿qué? - interrogó casi sin aire. -Dioses... Sethh- gimió luego sin poder evitarlo. El sacerdote sonrió. Le encantaba esa faceta de su rey. Verlo gemir y suplicar, olvidándose del orgullo y de su posición. Era simplemente cautivador. _

_-Que lo que estamos haciendo... es prohibido- contestó al fin. El Faraón abrió sus ojos, los cuales había cerrado nuevamente, y miró al ojiazul. _

_-Ahora... mmm... te gusta... ¡ahh!... ¿el peligro?- El sacerdote guardó silencio por unos segundos, en los cuales en la habitación solo se escuchó el sonido de la piel al chocar contra piel, y el sonido metálico de los collares que ambos tenían puestos alrededor del cuello._

_-Si nos descubren me matarán sin dudarlo- habló. _

_-No lo harán... aww... no irán en contra de mi palabra y... ¡Ahh Seth!- Se detuvo en un gemido, llegando al fin al éxtasis. Se aferró con más fuerza a las finas sábanas, y cerró sus ojos fuertemente, hasta que la maravillosa sensación se fue. Entreabrió sus ojos, y miró el semblante serio de su sacerdote._

_-Entonces... harán cualquier cosa para matarnos a ambos- susurró el ojiazul. _

**III**

Miró el rostro de Yami, en el cual se admiraba verdadera lascivia. Su boca se abría y cerraba constantemente, dejando escapar incontables gemidos, los cuales varias veces salían en extraños gritos. Al parecer el joven era virgen. A su punto de vista esto se le hacía raro, pero no creería ese cuento de que había estado encerrado en un rompecabeza dorado por miles de años.

Siguió embistiendo al ex soberano, aumentando el ritmo con cada minuto que pasaba. El frágil cuerpo del joven se movía conforme a los empujones, chocando siempre su espalda contra la cama. En ese momento su mente estaba lúcida, sin niebla. Y cómo no, con la escena que tenía en frente.

-Ka... Kaibaaa... awww- gimió Yami. Por fin sentía de nuevo lo que era el sexo. Con eso, ya estaba vivo. Y aunque aún no estaba seguro de si Kaiba tenía la menor idea de lo que hacía o no, le gustaba y por ahora eso era todo lo que en su mente importaba.

Los firmes empujones pasaron luego a crear en él una sensación indescriptible. Se aferró entonces con sus brazos a la espalda del ojiazul, aruñando inconscientemente la piel a su paso, y atrayendo ese cuerpo hacia el suyo.

La presión era mucha. Dejó escapar entonces un grito, y así logró alcanzar su orgasmo, machando el pecho del ojiazul y el suyo propio.

El castaño siguió embistiéndolo por varios segundos, hasta que se vino con violencia y en silencio, dejando escapar su semilla dentro del estrecho canal de Yami en apenas un suspiro.

Se quedó por unos segundos inmóvil, pero luego se quitó de encima del joven, cayendo pesadamente sobre las sábanas. Sonrió con sarcasmo, que divertida resaca tendría al día siguiente. Sin siquiera mirar al otro, le dio la espalda.

-Cuando despierte, espero no encontrarte aquí- habló con frialdad. Lo que había sucedido minutos atrás, había sido carnal, nada más. No tenía por qué soportar más a ese joven. En realidad, ni siquiera tenía idea cómo lo había soportado en ese acto. Tal vez, porque Yami no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra más acerca del, a su punto de vista inexistente, pasado.

-Me iré en unos minutos- respondió Yami. A decir verdad, esas palabras tuvieron cierto efecto negativo en él, pero no lo mostró. Era obvio que Kaiba no reaccionaría de otra forma.

Tan solo segundos después, al escuchar la respiración del ojiazul, se dio cuenta que éste ya se había dormido.

Suspiró, levantándose de la cama y buscando entre la oscuridad sus ropas. Fue una tarea difícil, y maldijo varias veces por haber eliminado la electricidad hasta el siguiente día. Poco a poco fue encontrando cada una de sus prendas. Se sentía cansado, pero no podía quedarse ahí.

Se puso luego cada prenda con cuidado, intentando no tropezar en la oscuridad. Por fin se vistió, esperando que todo estuviera en su lugar y que no se hubiera puesto la camisa al revés. Aunque bueno, a esas horas, nadie lo notaría. Miró el reloj en la mesita al lado de la enorme cama. Eran las dos de la mañana. Sí, era mejor irse ya.

Sin embargo, se sentó en la cama, al otro lado de ella para quedar frente a Kaiba. Apenas si podía distinguirlo. Llevó luego su mano hasta los castaños mechones del CEO. Le acarició por unos momentos los cabellos. Le hubiera gustado quedarse con él, pero tenía muy en claro que todo había sido un simple acto físico.

Tal vez, eso era lo único que tendría con Kaiba, sexo. Tal vez, el CEO de verdad no tenía nada en común con Seth. Fuera como fuera, tendría que conformarse con lo que el ojiazul le ofreciera, porque, a pesar de todo, sentía la necesidad de estar a su lado.

Seth había sido suyo, y estaba decidido a que el orgulloso y frío Seto Kaiba también lo fuera, para siempre.

**III**

Magi: primero que nada, una pequeña explicación. Este fic está hecho como un one-shot, en palabras simples, fue la típica inspiración que me da para los fics de un solo capítulo. Pero, TAL VEZ lo continúe, no sé, creo que puedo sacarle algo más a este fic. Pero no prometo nada, puesto que tengo que actualizar mis demás historias.

Sin embargo, si veo que les gusta esta historia y que les interesa que la continúe, pues podré hacer un esfuerzo n.n

Y bueno, eso sería todo. Espero que les haya gustado nOn

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
